Sassypants McGee
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: Riku and his twin go on wondrous adventures with his friends in the mall. Stalking his crush? Sure. Getting those stilettos? Definitely. Being the center of attention? Do you even have to ask gurl? Warnings: Zexitas


Sassypants McGee

* * *

Summary: Riku and his twin go on wondrous adventures with his friends in the mall. Stalking his crush? Sure. Getting those stilettos? Definitely. Being the center of attention? Do you even have to ask gurl?~

* * *

A/N: Inspired by a Tumblr post….and it just spiraled out of control. Thanks to Limesign13.

* * *

Riku let out a defiant snort as he spun around in front of the mirror, his entourage in tow. His twin was too busy picking at the pile of earrings to care while his two best friends, Zexion and Vanitas, were exchanging looks in a heated discussion over how 'gay' Riku could get and if it was contagious. The blue-haired teen flicked his hair back into place and smirked, "Truly, it is an experiment for the ages."

Riku turned around and gave the shorter male a low snarl, "Gurl, you're just jealous!"

Zexion gave pause, tapping his gloved fingers against his chin, trying to act the mature leader of their group, "I cannot be jealous."

Vanitas leaned forward, smirk stretching from ear to ear as he teased, "You know Zexy here is right, about both, you _know _emos can't feel emotions."

The shorter male gave him an aggressive punch, glaring at Vanitas with his one visible eye, "Ass."

"You love it-"

Riku grinned and trotted around in the tall shoes, "You two need to get together and bow-chicka-wow-wow."

Repliku placed a small stud against his earlobe as he looked over, giggling, "They'd make quite the pair, wouldn't they?"

Vanitas blushed but quickly recovered as he shoved Zexion away from him and crossed his arms, "Are you serious? Do I even look interested in him?"

The silverettes chimed in almost perfectly, "Yes~"

Zexion let out a soft mutter as he drifted over to the escalator, "Whatever, I'm going to the male section of the store, see you ladies later."

::::::::::::::

There was a snort behind him as Vanitas looked up at Zexion, hand propped on an elbow on the rolling railing, "Psh, here I thought you were going to be cliché and heading to Hot Topic to get black nail polish and streaks of black hair extensions." He watched the pale face flush with anger mixed with hidden embarrassment that Vanitas knew his secret hideout.

Zexion kept his cool and hummed a little, not replying.

"HEEEEEY WHERE Y'ALL GOIN'?"

Zexion looked behind him, noticing Riku trying to run up the down escalator to keep up with them. His twin, surprisingly the smarter of the two was behind Vanitas, laughing at his brother's despair, "Haha! Idiot!"

Vanitas wondered if Riku wanted the whole store to know he existed, maybe his younger brother Sora was the object of his scream, who knew? Vanitas rolled his eyes lightly, turning back to walk and being surrounded in the male undergarments section. Upon realizing his drastic mistake, Zexion's close-ness, and the shorter man's confusion- he knew Riku would eat up the opportunity to pick on them. He turned and faced the other boy, whose sassy demeanor was in full show as he grinned, his twin joining in on the fun, "Picking out some lingerie for your girlfriend Zexy? Or maybe it's for you to wear Vanny?"

Zexion gave him a dirty look before snorting, "Maybe you were thinking to use it on Sora?"

He went there.

Riku's face turned as red as that annoying neighbor's hair, "Y-YOU!"

Zexion pointed to himself, "Me?" He smirked inwardly, putting on an innocent front; honestly he had no idea that Riku had any romantic interest in the other male, being that he entered the social circle as of late. He had only joined the other three with a prodding from Repliku about helping them with their homework and that Vanitas would be a safeguard against any bullies in the school. Of course, with his giant linebacker friend Lexaeus trailing after him from class to class he really didn't have any problems in that department. In fact, the only person in the school who acted maliciously against him was a wisecracking ginger, but that was beyond the point.

Vanitas however was giving Riku the evil eye, "I don't think I want you in my family circle, no offense man but jeez, really Sora? Sora? My little brother who can't tell the difference between a hole and an enchanted Neverland?"

Riku glared at him, hiding his embarrassed look behind a well-practiced scowl he had obtained when learning from his distant scarred partner in biology. Repliku was simply grinning, wiggling as he stood, watching eagerly as his brother's ego was torn to shreds. After all, there is no greater torture then being a twin in the shadow of the friendlier one, constantly seeking attention from everyone.

Vanitas let out an ice-breaking whistle, "Let's go to the food court before you blow up." He made shooing motions and when Zexion wasn't moving fast enough-placed a hand in the small of his back and led him out of the area of the store-enjoying the contact too much for his own liking.


End file.
